


Men Can Wear Corsets Too

by Omega_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky in panties, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror use, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, bucky wears a corset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Nicole/pseuds/Omega_Nicole
Summary: Steve buys Bucky a corset.There is a tag floating around twitter: #BuckyxCorset and it's fucking amazing, check it out.





	Men Can Wear Corsets Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Tighter.” Bucky breaths out, holding onto the bedpost for support. Steve’s artist fingers tug the corset tighter making the brunette gasp as it finally hugs him how he wants. Steve ties it off silently.

“God look at you in this, fucking beautiful.” Steve roughly whispers into Bucky’s left shoulder where metal meets flesh. The soft blue corset with grey lace trim hugged Bucky like a glove, gave him a shape he didn’t fully have before and Steve is stunned.

“Prettiest man in all of Brooklyn and all mine.” Steve growls pushing his body up flush with Bucky’s back, Steve’s arms coming around to feel over the corset. The brunette bites his bottom lip watching Steve in the mirror as the blonde groans low in his throat.

“Should be a sin to look this good, my best guy beats all the women, that’s for sure, no one could look this good but you baby.” Steve keeps going, can’t seem to stop saying whatever comes to his mouth. 

 Bucky eats it up with a sly smile and heated eyes. “Why don’t you take what’s yours….captain.”  
                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve’s eyes turn darker if that’s even possible at the name that just fell from the brunette’s lips, lips which turn into a smirk watching the blonde in the mirror, “Well captain, what’s it gonna be?”

Steve doesn’t feel a ounce of shame as he grinds his hips up against Bucky’s backside, his cock heavy and wanting for something that only Bucky can give him. “Oh i’ll be having you baby boy, you look to good like this not to have you.”

Bucky shivers at the low tone of voice Steve slips into, the deepness of it, the firmness of it, he only uses it in two places, the battlefield or the bedroom and there isn’t a battlefield anywhere in sight, which means Steve is about to RUIN him.

Steve wraps his big tree trunk arms around Bucky’s waist, resting his chin on the brunette’s right shoulder he looks at them both in the mirror in front of them, “Next time, i’ll buy you some stockings, maybe even some high heels.”

“Your thighs would look stunning in those stockings, maybe a pair of black ones, little pink bows….” Steve trails off as his hands slide up and down Bucky’s stomach, his lips finally kissing the side of the brunettes neck, making Bucky sigh contently.

“I’ll wear whatever you want doll.” Bucky moans as Steve’s teeth nibble and bite at his sensitive spots.  Steve’s hands start to get more possessive as one of them dips down and rubs over Bucky’s cock in his pretty lacy grey panties.

“Anything huh?” Steve breaths as he starts sucking on that special spot behind the brunette’s ear that makes him groan. 

“Yes anything.” Bucky says breathlessly. 

“Hmmmm maybe some latex one of these times, something tight and shiny.” Steve’s says right by his ear.

Steve’s hot breath stays right there as his right hand finally stops teasing Bucky’s cock through the panties and gets his hand inside them and wraps his artist fingers around Bucky’s aching cock. 

“Fuck babe….” Bucky leans back against Steve’s body for support.

“That’s right, i’m gonna get you off right here just like this, looking like a snack, looking so fucking beautiful for me.” Steve growls as his hands starts moving faster, his other hand finally teasing one of Bucky’s nipples that sit right above the corset around him.

Bucky’s hands move behind him so he can grip Steve’s naked hips as he lets Steve do as he pleases. His whimpers and whines driving Steve crazy with want. 

“I wanna fuck you so bad babydoll.” Steve confesses as he keeps jerking Bucky off. 

“Do it.” Bucky begs roughly.

Steve’s eye flash in the mirror, his hands grip harder and he groans at Bucky’s words before he moves back just enough to lower the panties enough to start tugging the plug out of Bucky’s ass. 

“Oh, you wore the pink one today, fuck I love that one best.” Steve roughly says.

The brunette’s smirk is back, “I know that’s why I wore it dollface." 

"You’re to good to me honey.” Steve whispers into the skin of his neck before pulling the plug out and replacing it with his aching cock. Once he’s inside his husband, he doesn’t move for a moment, both of them panting softly.

Bucky’s sure Steve is gonna fuck him hard and fast instead he fucks him slow and sweet and somehow that’s better, fits the mood. Also means it takes much longer for his orgasm to build up, they just watch each other in the mirror as Steve fucks him lovingly.

Steve’s eyes can’t stop looking at the corset, or running his hands over it, finding Bucky even more beautiful this way, but then the brunette surprises him with his next words. 

“Next time you should wear one for me.” Steve blushes bright red, ducking his face down. There’s a smile on his face though, “If that’s what you want baby i’ll wear one for ya."  

Bucky’s smile is luminous, "Oh babydoll you’re gonna look aces in one." 

Steve giggles softly before Bucky is clenching around his cock so tightly he see’s stars and comes with a loud moan, Bucky follows right after him, Steve’s name on his lips the whole time.

 

(PICTURE ONE IN THIS STYLE)


End file.
